


Sam Loves...

by callmeb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Schmoop, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves being on his knees for his big brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(no age mentioned, but Sam is smallish and Dean is biggish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Loves...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/gifts).



> We were talking about the boys in the shower and my lovely Oddfront said "Sammy loves being on his knees for his big brother" and this just came to me.
> 
> Warning: Schmoopy sweet thoughts

Sam loves being on his knees for his big brother. He loves having dark, sensitive bruises covering his soft skin. He loves having to look so far up to catch Dean's eyes.

Sam loves fanning his short fingers over Dean's thighs, and he loves Dean's long digits sliding through his hair, pulling his head back, pushing it forward, having complete control as he looms high above.

He loves watching the water patters across Dean's broad shoulders, cascading down Dean's sparsely-haired chest.

He loves how the water ripples at his fingertips, keeps Dean's skin wet and rolls down his own arms. He loves how it bounces at the base of Dean's cock and onto his own face and chest.

He loves that every drop of water that touches him rolled along his brother's tanned skin first, like it was cleansed and purified just by touching Dean before it ever came in contact with Sam. And the rivulets that pass Sam's shoulders, down his back, and into the crevice of his ass, Sam feels like those only made it that far because Dean wanted them to, because Dean sent the water from above to caress Sam in a place that only Dean's every been allowed to touch.

Sam loves being right there between Dean's thighs when his brother comes. He loves that his face and his mouth are available for Dean when his big brother needs him most. He loves the way Dean cradles his cheeks as he fills Sam's mouth with his seed. He loves that Dean's arms drizzle warm water down his backside.

Sam loves coming just like that: on his knees, his brother's hands on his cheeks, seed in his mouth, and _his_ water coating Sam's skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that's all I've got. Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Questions, comments, concerns? There's a pretty little box below and I'm all ears.
> 
> If not, thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
